


I come in pieces

by joyfullynoisymiracle



Series: A Great, bright New World [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Comfort, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfullynoisymiracle/pseuds/joyfullynoisymiracle
Summary: Part two of the series. It is set right after the Daxam invasion, when everything is still in ruins. But it is placed before part one happens. Kara is broken, and is under pressure, so she makes a mistake. And a cost of it, is losing someone so important, and realizing it just when it might be all too late.Or:Here's is what happens when she plays the 'Luthor' card on Lena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things I must say:
> 
> I really suck at summaries, huh. Another thing I suck at, is this modern technology. Apparently, I'm a last century vampire... or just lazy, not sure. So, i'm still figuring out how posting here works, tags and all, laugh all you want. :D  
> This is probably series with most weird structure! Why I'm making it into series, instead multi-chapter story, bunch of one-shots? Because, even though each can be read apart, I really think that they fit together nicely...like ice cream and candy! You can have both separately but...nah.  
> Mon-El is just honorable mention.  
> Oh, pardon the mistakes, I'm trying to fix them all but... sometimes, some just sneak in. Please bear with me! Enjoy!

_Post-Daxam Invasion_

Summer was finally disappearing, giving its way to autumn. Air still felt warm, but you would need sweater or light jacket if you intended to stay out late. And sun rays, they were shorter, less intensive, less bright. One could even say, less life-giving. For ordinary person this hardly could be relevant. For some other life forms, however… it was greater matter.

Humans were enjoying themselves in the streets, at the park, in café, creating more and more beautiful memories which will adorn their lives, and trying to forget all the bad that was behind them. Someone else, on the other hand, struggled greatly, having her hands full. Supergirl walked into the lobby of DEO looking like a wrestler who just lost her match. Her beautiful hair was a complete mess, dirt and pieces of glass entangling into her blonde locks and making it look like a wild bird's nest. A remnant of encounter with alien criminal. Her eyebrows furrowed just above her eye lids into a deep scowl, while her jaw was clenched tightly.

It's was, more or less, just another work day. Or so it seemed. As she walked in, she didn't instantly notice that she was under the watchful eyes of her big sister and her designated protector, Alex Danvers.

Alex watched as Supergirl walked in, looking completely crushed and discouraged. Not once did the girl lift her chin and look up. She haven't greeted others with any sort of a smile, either gleeful, or tired but gentle; no her lips were pursed tightly. Alarms were ringing loudly in Alex's mind. There was something that bothered her baby sister, so much that it took her out of her usual self. Alex remembered when was the last time Supergirl looked broken like this. It was when she just came to earth, alone and scared, and with a burned of a great loss on her shoulders.

Thirteen-years old Kara Zor-El came to her family, and came to stay. She got out of her space pod, looking afraid, anguished, and extremely sad. An alien who had to bear with death of not only her family, but whole nation which disappeared with her home planet, _her home_. An alien, intruder who was quickly taking her place in family, and adoration of her parents. And just as quickly, she found her way into Alex's heart too, and nestled in there deep, busting in only to stay. As her precious, little, super strong, out of this world, sister.

Alex straightened her shoulders in a firm posture. Before she could make a single step, light grasp on her shoulder froze her in spot.

"Babe…" Maggie smiled gently at her. And it was enough to ease her worry a bit. Alex nodded lightly, returning small smile.

"Supergirl!" she called out to her sister. Named woman jumped as if she was jerked out of some kind of trance.

"Alex…" when she looked up, and looked at her sister for the first time, truly, Kara's face melted into desperate grimace. Tears started filling her eyes, and she brought a hand up to cover them and hide her shame.

"Where have you been, it's been hours… Hey!" Alex hurried to her, with Maggie just a step behind. She hugged her baby sister tightly, stroking her poor, ruined, golden hair.

"Kara… what happened? Are you okay?" she asked quietly, aware of few people around them, staring. She shoot them a death glare and they quickly disappeared, each to their own assignment. Alex couldn't really blame them.  
Supergirl was a hero, and seeing her cry brought some sort of a discomfort into human's hearts. Someone so strong and powerful, a creature so divine, brought to a level of a mere human being. Certainly, it wasn't a pleasant image.

Blonde just hugged her sister tightly, focusing her strength by habit. The fragility of human's body was something which would never slip her mind.

"What happened?" Alex tried again. This time Kara pulled away a bit, but her eyes were still glued to the floor.

"Alex, I can't.." she sniffled, rubbing her nose with a sleeve like a small child.

"You can't what, Kara?"

"I can't fly anymore." she choked on her words as she tried to laugh at herself, but was unable without air in her lungs.

"How do you mean… Are you hurt?" Alex took a step back, now taking in Supergirl's whole figure, her doctor's eyes examining blonde's body carefully in search for a wound. Even though she was practically untouchable, there were ways to hurt a Kryptonian. And so very often it happened that in a mission there was a kryptonite, one and only thing that can make Supergirl bleed. Damn the Cadmus. Blonde just shook away, exhaling audibly as she composed herself. Though her tears stopped, she still looked miserable.

"I'm not. I just can't…fly. I run, and I leap but I can't take off. It's like I keep getting pulled down to the ground. I just don't feel capable…" her eyes drifter to the hands which she was now clutching her scarlet cape with.

Alex was perplexed. Her mind raced with thoughts, but she just remained quiet, letting her sister continue.

"It's almost two months since the invasion happened and…" she felt as if there was a lump in her throat that was stopping her from speaking. " The world seemed to move on so easily, you know. But I just can't…" she waved away and let her hands drop to her side, weak.  
"I feel so lonely. And I'm so envious of you and Maggie, and I know that it sounds horrible. And everyone look so happy, everyone are grateful to Supergirl. But I don't know if I can keep on sacrificing things, Alex. I already lost so much."

Alex sighted sadly. What could she possibly say, that would ease Kara's heart? The choice she made, Alex was not sure if she could do the same. Kara let go of someone whom she loved for the sake of millions of strangers, people to whom that sacrifice didn’t really mean a thing. It was gesture so noble, so generous, that it was almost inhuman. Alex glanced aside, at the petite woman next to her. _I wouldn't be able to let go of her, even if the whole world burned._   
And now her sister, the ever strong Supergirl was depressed. And so much, that it was actually affecting her abilities.

"This is about Mon- El… Kara, you're allowed to feel this way. You're allowed to be sad, and to mourn, and you can be selfish as much as you want. What you did…-" she just shrugged helplessly, lacking the right words to emphasize the greatness of Kara's act.

"It's not… It isn't just about Mon-El. Alex I did something terrible." Kara whispered last few words, her voice quivering under emotions.

"I don't think you're capable of such thing but, let's hear it." Alex crossed her arms and waited.

"To Lena, I was really awful, it was horrible. I snapped at her, because of everything just pilling up and my inability to deal with it. I was suppressing everything I felt, because I felt guilty of feeling it, until it just exploded. And it was Lena who was within the range of my anger at the moment." Alex was, yet again, truly surprised. It was not like Kara to snap, let alone snap at someone, even less for that person to be Lena Luthor.

"I'm sure she won't hold it against you. She's you friend..-" Kara shook away heavily.

"This, she will not forgive me. Even I wouldn't forgive myself if I was her. I…" her face turned into painful grimace.

"I told her she is truly a Luthor. I dropped all the blame on her. And I told her that…"

**_No wonder you're alone! True to your nature, Luthor._ **

"What?! Kara, why would you.."

"I know!" she placed a hand on her forehead and rubbed her eyes. "I messed up so badly, and now she won't even talk to me. She changed her phone number. And she refuses to see both me and Supergirl."

"Well what do you expect?" Alex ran a hand through her hair. She was still deep into disbelief. "When did this happen?"

"Ehm...uh... Around a month ago?" Kara said sheepishly.

"And I find out about it just now?" Alex gaped. She seriously considered asking more questions. Things kept getting messier with each.

"I though I should give it some time, for things to cool off a bit, but now... I don't know what to do Alex. I hate this so much, and I hate myself for doing that to her… and I just want to fix everything. Without Lena…" Kara was unable to finish her line, eyes darting to the floor again.

And Alex was, for the first time after so many years, without any answer. Years ago, she wasn't able to help little Kara because she was too young, because she herself had to adapt to newly founded situation. It was thanks to Eliza, her unconditioned love and endless understanding, that Alex and Kara were where they are now. And after so many years Alex felt helpless again, unable to comfort her sister. If we don't resolve this, well, mom will have to come to National city again.

"For start, why don't you calm down, and relax a bit, okay little Danvers?" for the first time since her arrival, Maggie spoke. Kara was startled. She completely forgot that this small woman was here.

"Why don't we go and have a drink?" Maggie continued.

"Y-yeah!" Alex agreed, letting out a nervous laugh. "There's nothing a good drink can't solve." _Right_?

_Damn it, Danvers. Maggie is handling this better than you._

Kara just shrugged weakly. At this point she felt like agreeing to anything, just to numb the pain.

 

* * *

 

Midnight was closing in, and Alex was loosing her pool game to Maggie. She was actually loosing! Because she was distract by Kara, who was sitting at the bar and chatting with an alien bartender. Female bartender, as Alex noted, who kept glancing at Kara lovably. And blonde was completely oblivious to it.

As Alex aimed and missed her target again, she started fuming. She couldn't ignore anymore her baby sister who was a complete mess . And who, by the way, looked strangely comforted and okay for some reason, as she took another sip of that Aldebaran rum.

"You okay there, babe? If this continues, my pocket will be a hundred bucks richer!" Maggie smirked, dimples and all.

"I just… yeah…" Alex placed down her billiard stick and crossed her arms as she pointed to Kara.

"If she continues like this, she's gonna spill her whole life story."

Maggie stood next to her, shoulder to shoulder. Well, almost. Few inches more or less.

"Relax Alex. Besides, that's what bartenders are for, beside serving drinks. To listen their customer's sappy stories!"

"Yeah, but she could tell that she was… you know…" Alex gave her significant look.

"What? Hopelessly in love?"

"What?" Alex stared dumbly.

"What?" Maggie replied equally.

"I meant, that she was caped vigilante. How do you mean..? Mon- El is gone, she should be quite aware of it."

"Oh sweetie…" Maggie just looked at her knowingly. She noticed her empty glass and went back to the table to find a previously bought tequila bottle. When in Rome…

"What do you mean? Maggs!" Alex hurried after her, their pool game long forgotten.

Maggie, who was now trying to hold back her laughter, just pointed at Kara with her filled glass. "Cheers, babe." she added and downed blessed liquid.  
Alex was however shocked again, for god knows which time today, as she stared at her baby sister.   
Kara was, for the first time since she showed up today, or rather, since certain alien was kicked from the face of earth, ( _literally_ ) ,smiling widely.

When they came into club, and took their usual table, Kara's gaze by habit flew to the bar. For a second, she was thrown back into time when everything was different, happier. When familiar face was there, smiling, and he winked at her as he cleaned another glass. For a second, it looked like he was still standing there, but when she blinked, taking one sharp breath in, Mon- El was gone, and female took his place. She looked up from the glass she was cleaning and looked at Kara, and when she smiled at her Kara felt her eyes burning with unshed tears.

Nothing was same anymore. And then everything came back. And Kara ordered Aldebaran rum, and kept ordering.

And now, she was sitting at the bar, staring at alien's purple eyes, giggling like an idiot.

"And then she said…no, no, no she Asked: What do you know about quantum entanglement?" Kara giggled again. Bartender just smiled at her.

"Right? That's some super scientific stuff! Am I rite?" she bumped the huge, grumpy alien that sat next to her. He lifted his head, and Alex was ready to jump in and shoot if necessary. Big guy just opened his eyes, all four of them, slowly and hummed at Kara, nodding grumpily in the process. For a moment there, it seemed as if his eyes shone with a strange blue glow, but that was probably just light playing tricks with her mind.  
And if her jaw wasn't attached, Alex was sure she would be picking it up from the floor.

"You agree too!" Kara happily concluded and downed her drink. "So as I was saying… What was I saying? Oh, yeah, Lena…" and with that, the look on Kara's face switched. She smiled with a dorky smile, looking like she went into dreamland.

"I mean, she's so… everything! Beautiful, smart, poised, gracious… she has this hair that looks so soft! Like, you really want to run your fingers through it, y' know. Beautiful hair. And her eyes… Oh Rao, I don't think that anything on Earth has that same color… I searched, believe me."

"Huuuummm?"

"Yeah, exactly!" apparently, big guy said something and weirdly, Kara understood. Alex wondered if she maybe had too much tequila.

"Huum…Mrhumm…"

"Yes, she's very important to me. She's my best friend, part of my world, and…" Kara felt her eyes burning again. Before she could stop them, few tears dropped in her glass, where they dissipated in the alcohol.

"And I… I hurt her, you know? I messed up, sooo badly. You know what that means, to mess up?"

"…huum."

"You and me both, man." Kara downed her glass and sniffled, her glasses a bit foggy. Big guy peeked two eyes at her. He lifted his huge hand and patted Kara's shoulder. Alex was sure that if it was her, she would be flying into shelves behind the bartender by now. Kara, however, didn't even flinch.

"Mrrmh!" he pushed her glass towards the female alien who refilled it quietly. Alex watched all this with a disbelief. If someone told her that this would happen, she would wave them of, calling out on their poor movie taste. Because, this was just like the scene from some trashy movie. And it was happening.

"Thanks… Cheers! To your lady, and mine…lady… that, yeah." Kara said and they clinked their glasses before sipping. Giant alien then returned to laying its head on the bar with a loud thump, and Kara to staring at the half full glass. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear when Alex and Maggie approached her, Alex taking her glass away.

"No, don't…gimme back!" blonde protested.

"You had enough, Kara." Alex exclaimed, pulling her away from the bar, while Maggie paid their bill.

"But… Aleeeex. If I'm not drunk, how will I stop thinking?" Alex gave her a look.

"This is not a solution, Kara. Thoughts will be back tomorrow, believe me I know."

"Go and rest, little Danvers. And when you sober up, you can call Lena again, and again. Just keep trying." Maggie added. She helped Alex hold Kara, as red haired woman called out a cab with her free hand.

"Don't give up, Kara." Alex whispered in her ear. Kara only hummed a response.

 

* * *

 

Kara woke up in the middle of the night, her head throbbing, and her throat dry as if she ate sand. She noticed a glass of water and a pitcher placed on her night stand. Wordlessly she thanked Alex and drank. More and more, until she felt her thirst satisfied. Then she sighed and just held her head in hands. With inebriation gone, all that was left were sadness and miserable thoughts of self-pity.

It was not like Kara to feel sorry for herself. Not when she was first on the front line who believed that everything can get better, get fixed. She would just need to bust in with her super strength. Except, now she had nothing to bust it through, when everything is already shattered. There was just this huge hole…and it kept spreading.

When Mon-El showed up, she finally though that was it. She could have everything she ever wished for. And sure, their relationship wasn't perfect, she realized that more than once. But he was somehow trying, and they were somehow working it out. And sure, it had to be polished a lot, but… isn't that what every relationship has?

And then Lena sneaked in quietly; in her mind, in her heart, under her skin, everywhere. Like the last piece of a puzzle, finally fitting into its place. And Kara though she finally had it all. But, puzzle just broke when thrown against the wall, and with all the pieces scattered around, it was bound that some would be lost. She couldn't collect them all, not on her own.

And a piece most important of all, it's the one that is not in the middle but is more peripheral and yet somehow has essential role in keeping the puzzle whole; that piece was now damaged in a way which made Kara think that it would never fit again, in a puzzle that was her life.

_"Oh Kara…"_

Blonde rose her head quickly. She knew that voice, a voice she dreamed of and yearned to hear.

"Lena?"

 _"Hey."_ Kara blinked couple of times, adjusting her eyes to the darkness. And in the darkness she was, her best friend, beautiful brunette, as if she came out straight from her dream. She was sitting in a chair, a feet away from Kara's bed.

"Lena! Hi! Y-you…how? You're here?"

 _"What do you think, Kara?"_ Lena smiled at her with that perfect smile, red lipstick and all. Kara didn't want to think. She just wanted this to be real, and to last a bit more. She wanted to run to Lena's side, but was afraid. Because, if she moves, and Lena disappears, she wont be able to stand it. Her head was hurting, her mind was fuzzy, and she desperately needed comfort.

"Aren't you mad at me?" blonde asked miserably.

 _"Yes. I am, very much so."_ Lena answered calmly, no trace of anger or hate in her eyes. Those beautiful, mossy green orbs which reflected galaxy in them. Kara couldn't make herself to speak. So Lena spoke again.

 _"Why, Kara? Why you did this to us?"_ she asked quietly.

And Kara had no excuse. She could say that she was mad. Mad because whole world moved on, beaming with happiness, and not taking her sorrow into consideration. But, that would be a lie. Because people noticed, and her friends tip-toed around her. And maybe that was making her even more mad.

She could say that she was grieving, because she lost someone so important yet again. But, what about Lena's loss? She kept losing over and over again, but never blaming anyone.

She could say that she needed someone to blame. But it was her who made a final decision, and _'pulled the trigger'_.

Maybe it was all of that. Maybe it was none. Maybe it was just how Lena talked gently about him, paying him respect, how she said that she understood her, as she squeezed her arm lightly. How she offered her hope when she said that it will take time to heal, and that someone will show up, and take her pain away. Maybe it was how her eyes shone at Kara with love and care, in a way that blonde felt herself disappearing into Malachite green, and Kara felt scared.

Because at that moment, when her heart thumped faster, harder, Kara realized that she wanted no one else to take her pain away but Lena. And fear rose. And it pierced the sky that was Kara's brain, and her heart beat as a small, caged bird wanting to fly away. And Kara wanted to escape. Because, it was impossible for her to feel like this. Fear engulfed her. It was all wrong! And it was all Lena's fault…

**_It's your fault!_ **

That's what she told her. And she watched as shock took over her friend's face. Love and gentleness all gone. And Lena stammered, her eyes not shining anymore. Those beautiful orbs that reflected whole galaxy. And Kara was the one who extinguished the stars in them.

Yes, Kara had no excuse. Lena's fault was that she cared. And Kara's was that she was too scared.

 _"Are you afraid of me?"_ Lena asked a question again, and Kara picked her gaze up from the floor. She looked at Lena again, searching for stars. Blue met midnight green. There were no stars. Only darkness.

 _"What have I done wrong, Kara?"_ Lena's voice was pleading.

"Nothing! You did nothing wrong…" Kara burned her face into palms again. "You're so… perfect. So kind, so gentle... I never told you, how beautiful you are to me. Not just your looks, but your existence, your whole being. You woke up something in me, something bubbly and warm. You opened my heart and placed that something in so deep, that I haven't even noticed. And it started growing, little by little, fed by your words, watered with the sound your laugh. And I didn't know, until it blossomed. It took all of my heart. And it was your love, and now I know… "

And she knew indeed. That she loved with a love that was more than love* , stronger than anything she felt before. And the moon beamed, bringing Lena to her. And stars never rose, for the skies were dark, but green orbs shone, reflecting the galaxy. And Kara's heart fluttered, roots of her love interweaving tighter. And ghost that was Lena was now standing in front of her, taking Kara's face in her hands, and lifting it up.

Kara's shocked expression met Lena's smile. Blonde could have sworn that her touch was real and so cold, so cold that it was burning her cheeks.

" _Do you feel regret?_ "

"Yes."

 _"Are you sad?"_ The Lena pressed further.

"Yes…" Kara lowered her face and left her forehead rest on Lena's stomach. Lena's hands were still on her head, fondling her hair.

_"Are you in pain?"_

"Yes!"

 _"Are you suffering?"_ Lena's thumb brushed her lips.

"Very much so…." Kara gulped, as she felt something in her throat. Lena's presence and her touch faded away slowly leaving yet another question in the air.

_Do you love me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV.  
> After her fight with Kara, Lena struggles with fixing all the wrongs. The only thing that she doesn't know how to fix, however, is their broken bond.
> 
> Or:
> 
> How effortlessly everything falls into its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that moment when you just stare at half-finished work and you find yourself questioning why are you even doing it? I find it difficult to write when I don't believe in something... But, luckily for me, that moment passed! So, I present you still fresh, just written, not spellchecked, new chapter!  
> I apologize for mistakes in advance... I'll fix them, one of these days... hopefully...
> 
> Also, I feel like it's safe to change ratings to T?  
> But if someone thinks differently, please let me know!

A beautiful brunette, most famous CEO in National city by now, was sitting in her office feeling miserable. She was flipping pen between her fingers anxiously, trying to push away annoyance which was nestling in the back of her mind.

Life had a funny way of proving her unworthy. Every time, over and over, hurting as if she was trapped into enhanced circle of suffering… It all started coming back, Lex, finding out she was adopted, Lillian's hatred, Lionel's death, Cadmus and now Kara…her only friend, her stronghold and her biggest weakness.  Betrayed her. And worst of all, blamed her for everything, as if Lena's own self-loathing wasn't enough. On top of it all, Lillian came back to invade her life for some unknown reason - _because believing that she really wants to be better mother is less possible than the Universe being flat._

She needed some time on her own, just to think. To get a piece of her mind and sort everything out. And between work, her mother's futile attempts for bonding, and Kara's persistent, unwelcome calls, that simply wasn't possible.

Before Lena could further dwell in misery and angst, a phone at her work desk rang.

"Your Board meeting is starting Miss. Luthor." Jess proclaimed at the other side.

"Yes, thank you." she hung up, a little bit too harshly. A sound of cracking confirmed it, it was the N-th time this month, poor device wasn't able to withhold it anymore. She made a mental note to replace it later. Lena just sighed taking the papers she prepared earlier, and picking up her tablet. She refused to rub her templates just yet, it threatened to be a very long day and she couldn't give in just yet.

As she stepped out of the office, Jess was already by her side, taking pile of papers from her hands and offering her a Bluetooth earpiece.

"Today's agenda: L-Corp is funding rebuild of National City's Technology park. We're donating funds for rebuilding damaged hospitals... Also we're providing resources for building Central Square dedicated to Supergirl, with her marble statue at the center. Architects already sent main plans last Friday. And..." Jess went through papers again. "We're expecting call from Tokyo any minute, about collaborations on CT and MRI scanners for hospitals. I've already arranged it to be transmitted to your work phone." Jess briefed her quickly.

"Marvelous." Lena only said weakly.

"Miss. Luthor, are you feeling okay? I can always reschedule..-" Lena waved her off before she could finish. She stopped in the lobby, taking a look at her reflection in one of the glass walls. She fixed few strayed hairs which fell out of her perfect bun, and just stared at herself. Her eyes owned huge bags, and blackish shade was starting to show up underneath her make up. The proof of many sleepless nights, and even more glasses of wine. Her lower lip was trembling and her expression was overall disappointing. Lena looked weak. She could fool no one like this.

Lena closed her eyes and looked away with bitterness which was quickly replaced by firmness. Jess took few steps closer and offered her Lena's favorite red lipstick quietly.

"I thought you could use it."

"What would I do without you?" Lena gave her small smile before she turned back to her reflection. With lipstick, she put on her mask too, ready to walk into that meeting and dominate it, as per usual. Never before has this world crushed her, not even after everything which she went through. And she had no intention of letting it do so now.

Lena had only one goal, to make L-Corp into something _good,_ something which gave people hope. Something that could change the world, and change it for better. Something useful, which could maybe fill the gap that slowly devoured her from inside. And she would let nothing and no one to distract her from that goal.

National City was damaged gravely. Broken buildings were anywhere person could settle their eyes on. Streets were full of homeless people, and their numbers increased day by day. Little children needed food and medications. Even alien residents were shyly coming out, admitting that they were also impossibly helpless. Crime rate increased rapidly! Lena felt that on her own skin.

Last week, five masked men burst into her building's lobby, taking two guards as a hostage, and claiming that every person in the building should hand over their belongings and money, while guards open company's safe. Apparently, they were unaware of the fact that L-Corp had thirty floors, and safe was at the top. Or the thought somehow slipped their mind. _It's not very surprising, with all the ruckus going around._ By the time they realized the mistake in their plan, Maggie Sawyer was bursting into lobby with her NCPD squad, and a very big gun _. A shotgun. The Remington 870, classics._ Her brain added. That woman really loved guns. In a matter of seconds masked gentleman were escorted out, and not so gently.

Lena couldn't blame them, though. In al the chaos, they reached for easiest way out.

Only, their way out was a one way ticket to a personal apartment behind the bars. Lena thanked police officers and detective Sawyer. Supergirl never came. That was another thing which didn't surprise Lena. She believed that, after everything, a privilege of being first on Supergirl's 'to save' list, was now revoked. Along with Kara's free pass to Lena's office, or access to both her work and personal phone number.

Lena entered conference room holding her head high, proudly. Her eyes, sharply narrowed, scanned across the room, taking in the atmosphere. Slight tension was still noticeable in the air. Her board members looked a bit displeased, maybe even concerned, but ever loyal. Each and every one of them was sitting at their respectful place. That was enough for Lena to collect herself, storm in her mind calming bit by bit with every passing second.

She took her own place at the front of the table, connected her hands and raised her eyebrows expectatevly, as her lips twirled into amused smile. The famous Lena Luthor trademark.

"Well, gentlemen, ladies, shall we begin?"

Her CFO got up quickly and approached white board that was placed near the table neatly, and was covered with charts.

"I wanted to discuss L-Corp's budget, considering the current situations. We got indulged in some very...ambitious projects, since recently. But we have to consider that our company had a very rocky start since it was renamed. First of all, we lost some crucial partners who were collaborating with Mr. Luthor."

"You mean those shady businessmen who are earning their income by blackmailing politicians, then invest that money into our company's projects, only to sell them to those same politicians again?" Lena interrupted, furrowing her brows. "You'll have to excuse me for not wanting to cooperate with those people."

Lena placed her hands on the table and connected fingers mindlessly, as her brain already worked the wheels. "Why would we have to take detour, letting someone else to collect revenue, and sell ourselves so low?"

" You are probably aware of the fact that Mr. Luthor had certain projects which he didn't want for public to know about." head of the R&D department added.

"As you should be aware that all my brother's old projects were scraped, or placed under my strict surveillance. " man remained silent, which made Lena smile slightly. She had this. She was completely under control.

"If I may add, you should reconsider the possibility of reopening some of those again, miss. Luthor. We could raise our profit immensely."

"This is L-corp. Not Luthor corp. We turned new page, we're making new start. And we are going in direction of helping humanity, not destroying it even more."

"...and yet, lead poisoning..." CFO murmured.

"What was that?" Lena asked, her voice sharp and cold like Supergirl's icy breath.

"Nothing, miss. Luthor."

"I thought so. Please, do continue."

"As I was saying..." man was now slightly sweating, as he ran fingers through his gelled hair. He was obviously a bit older than Lena, and most certainly not used to be bossed around by such young woman.

"L-corps funds are not as stable as we would like to think. We had rough times, our stocks were falling until recently, only now they are slowly going towards stability. We should secure our position and funds now, while we have the chance. I suggest you reconsider funding city renovations." he fixed Lena's mossy green eyes with his hazel ones. "We just can't afford to fight the crisis after, and turn to banks for loans." he pointed at charts which were ominously sinking under the borderline, turning from red into blue.

"We don't have to meet such end, not necessarily.” woman at Lena's right side, her PR manager, spoke. She also got up and joined CFO, pulling out another chart. " Have you received our newest report, miss. Luthor? We sent it this morning."

"It was slightly on a short notice, but yes, I managed to go through it." Lena answered, sounding slightly reproachful. Girl's cheeks obviously reddened. She was young, so young, no make up or fancy suit could hide it. However, she was doing remarkable job. One of many reasons why Lena decided to promote her into head of department. Another one was, this girl was new. That meant she wasn't brainwashed by Lex, like the rest of her employees.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, miss. Luthor. We had some problem with inner server. When we noticed that report was not sent, it was already close to late." girl stuttered sheepishly.

"It's quite alright. Next time, just print it and bring it to my office directly." Lena gave her one encouraging smile. Girl's eyes went slightly wide. "Jess, please contact our tech team, I want thorough check up"

Jess nodded, writing down the instructions. As her PR was still silent, Lena pointed at the board, motioning her to continue. "If you'd please..."

"Oh, yes, of course miss. Luthor! If you take a closer look at our stocks, they rose quite much since the alien invasion, two months ago. The fact that our CEO was involved, if not responsible I may add, for saving our city brought L-Corp under spotlight. Miss. Luthor was on a front page of all newspapers and magazines."

"That' s hardly helpful in context of economy." CFO remarked.

"Quite opposite. We skyrocketed, considering previous state which L-Corp was in; and now some scouts are adding us to their list."

"They are still reserved when it comes to trusting us."

"There's no such thing as bad publicity." she countered.

"It's still not good enough. If we want to go in that direction, we need something more, something bigger."

Such discussion was leaving Lena in deep thought. Putting money aside, there was also the moral code which Lena always tried to follow. It was about doing good, doing the right thing. But she also had obligations towards her employees. She had to think about their future and well-being too, not just to dive into risk by following her ideals.

The duty of CEO was to make a decision when times are difficult, to keep her head cool and make sure that it was the right call. This was like playing a chess game. All that Lena needed were perfectly positioned chess pieces... And taking a look at the board, she was the queen protecting the king that was L-Corp. She had all her pawns set. But she was missing a very important piece... and she desperately needed the Knight.

Knight - "L" , the law, Lex... For Lena, white Knight was always perfect symbol of her brother. Knight represented cavalry. _Only wealthy people were able to become knights,_ Lex once told her.

 _But Knight is someone who fights for honor, for their cause._ Little Lena replied. Lex smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

_That is correct, my little sister._

_What am I then, brother?_

_You are the Queen, of course._ He replied with a wide grin. He knew it was Lena's favorite piece. It was powerful, able to move in any direction and protect other pieces. A power of the Queen amazed and frightened Lena at the same time. In right hands, it was perfect weapon. In wrong ones, well....it was always a collateral damage, a sacrifice.

Lex had his cause he blindly believed in, he fought for it until the end, never stopping to rethink, never wavering. His ways may have been wrong one, but he never gave up on his ideals. If nothing, it was worth of praise.

Lena may have lost her Knight, but...every player had two. She only wondered, where was her second one, lost somewhere in the outskirts of this risky game.

 _"L"... The el._ It was a painful reminder. She was playing a difficult game and...if Kara was ever her other knight, then Lena was now very close to loosing it. Because, when everything comes into focus, what was clear is the fact that she was leaving Kara behind on purpose. And forgotten piece sooner or later gets eaten.

"…Luthor? Miss. Luthor?" Jess' voice brought her back to reality.

"A-ah? Yes? I'm sorry, I got sidetracked for a moment." Lena cleared her throat and raised her chin slightly. "What is your proposition then?"

"Cut the funding." her CFO stated simply.

"Absolutely not!" Lena rose from her chair quickly. "We will help reducing the damage that…-" her voice died as her lips trembled a bit. _That I created? That I brought upon every single person in this city?_

"Then we need some powerful investors." Lena remained quiet. So he used the chance to press the matter further.

"Miss. Luthor, at least reconsider some…-" before he could finish Lena's phone rang. Jess nodded slightly, with _Tokyo_ slipping her lips inaudibly. Lena took the phone, her hand shaking a bit, but she managed to cover it up pretty well.

"Please give me a moment, I have to take this. I'm expecting important call from Tokyo." Lena cleaned her throat and took a deep breath before she answered the call.

"Hai. L-Corp de gozaimasu." Lena said in fluent Japanese. A muffled sound reached her ear, as if someone was shifting the phone.

" _Um… Lena?_ " familiar female voice left Lena frozen. At that moment she felt an adrenaline rush hitting her heart, before it exploded in her mind making her unable to speak.

" _A-are you still there?_ " brunette covered the phone with her other hand.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." As she walked out of the conference room, making sure that she closed the doors properly, Lena brought the phone to her ear again.

"Kara. I though we came to a mutual consent about contacting each other." she frowned at the person, as if the blonde was standing in front of her and could be intimidated by her gaze. And maybe because Kara wasn't able to see her, is what made her bolder.

" _No. Actually, it's was you refusing to answer my calls and see me, and me having no choice but to give you some space. But Lena…-_ " before Kara could start with another of her rambles, Lena cut her short.

"How did you get this number?"

" _I may have used some of DEO resources to hack into your company system? Heh… Well, it wasn't me who did the hacking, but..-_ "

"Kara, please. I'm expecting a very important call, I need the line free."

" _Oh… Well, can we talk later then? Or, we can meet for lunch? Or, just over the phone, if you're still uncomfortable. I'd just…"_ Lena heard her sighing deeply. " _I really need to talk to you. I miss you…."_

And just like that, with only those three words, Lena felt that she was breaking. A past two months she was able to avoid blonde successfully, building her strength, thinking that she was over her, that she didn't need Kara, nor her friendship. That she was strong enough to move forward on her own, just like so many times before. But with only the sound of blonde's voice Lena's will was completely shaken. So she chose to remain silent.

" _You…you won't call me back, will you?"_

Lena shut her eyes tight and, as she stopped her breathing, she bit her lip harshly to prevent her mouth from running. The other side of the line was quiet too.

" _Then you leave me no choice. I'll just keep your line busy until you decide to speak with me._ "

"Kara. Don't be childish. I'm very busy at the moment, and…-"

" _No! You are being the childish one._ " Lena was struck surprised. No one has ever called her childish before.

"Excuse me?!"

" _You heard me. You're the one avoiding to settle this like a serious, grown-up person. Thus, I have to resort to such childish tactics."_ this was not Kara. This was Supergirl speaking, and Lena needed a moment to acknowledge that she wasn't the one dominating the conversation.

"You do realize that I can just block your number again?"

" _Well, I considered that possibility, which is why you won't be able to track the number. Now, I won't give up, until you…-_ "

"Fine!" Lena blurted out before she could even think everything through.

" _Yes?_ " she could literally _hear_ Kara smiling at the other side of the phone.

"Yes, okay. We can talk later. Now please, Kara… I'm really expecting important call."

" _A-ah! You weren't just making that up, huh…"_ blonde chuckled nervously.

"Are you accusing me of being liar, Miss. Danvers?" as soon as her name slipped from Lena's lips, she felt a well known warmth filling the space around her heart, making it warm again.

" _No! No, no I just… though that it was a well planned excuse, but not that you need an excuse, you can always tell me if you don't wanna see me… But I'd really like you to see me! I mean, meet me! Yes, that we meet, and talk, and…-"_

"Kara… Kara!" Lena couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly. It wasn't just Kara who missed her. Lena also missed the goofy blonde, and very much so. "Slow down. We will talk, I already promised."

" _It's a promise then?"_

"It's a promise."

" _Great! I'll meet you tonight, after you're done with your work._ " 

"Wh-what? Wait, Kara! I can't…-"

" _Ohh, seems like your important call is coming through. I'll free the line so you can take it! See you tonight, bye Lena!_ "

What else was confused brunette supposed to do, but let out a heavy sigh and take the business call like every other, professional CEO would do.

 

* * *

 

*

Meeting took her four more hours, and still they haven't been able to reach mutual agreement. Lena still refused to cut the funding for hospitals and shelters, and her staff still insisted that they needed investors or they would fall into debts. And the main sticking point was her being a Luthor. It was, still is, a thing she had yet to change.

And that's how this night meets her, alone in her office, a bottle of scotch in one hand, a glass with ice cubes in another, pouring her third drink. Lena couldn't help but wonder how much more she'll have to endure, or rather how much more she'll be able to. What else was she supposed to do, besides the things she's already been doing, and let's be honest there was a long list; for people to finally start seeing her with different eyes.

Well, at least not everybody, there were two people who already did. An exception to the rule. _Correction, there was one single person. Kara Danvers. The Supergirl._

Lena still remembered it well, the day she first met Kara. It's so vivid in her mind, like it happened just a day ago. Though it wasn’t. First time they spoke, Lena though that Kara was yet another reporter who was trying to suck up to her just to scoop a story.

_I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family. Do you understand that?_

**_Yeah_** _._ Even though Kara said it with a hesitation, there was no uncertainty in her voice.

They've been through so much since then. From the first moment she saw her there's been something that kept pulling them close afterwards. And for the first time in her short life Lena realized what it really looks like to have a friend.

 _Now you have someone who will stand up for you, always!_ Oh, how she wished those words would speak truth. But promises are trickery. And sometimes, people promise more than they can handle. Lena  learned not to expect things, long time ago. And yet she found herself holding onto Kara's promises.

_You're not gonna lose me. I will always protect you._

_Promise?_

_I promise…_

A bottle of scotch finds it's way into her hand, filling yet another glass…

Kara was good friend, just like how she's a beautiful person. And what Lena did to repay that debt to her? She sent her boyfriend into space, not to ever come back. Because she was trying to fix her wrong doing, by doing even worse thing. And maybe it is true that it wasn't her who pressed that button, but… she's the one responsible for bringing situation to that point.

There was another thing Lena remembered so vividly, it was the day when Kara told her about Mike - Mon-El. The day when she realized that Kara was in love.

_Kara Danvers entered her office looking…beautiful. Of course, Kara was gorgeous and she always looked pretty but… when she stepped inside her office that day, and walked cheerfully towards her desk, saying something about lunch and noodles, holding paper bag in her hands, Lena could have sworn that sun stopped shining and hid behind the clouds. Lena was not a poetical romantic, no; it was just… as if a natural phenomena occurred in a matter of seconds. Lena offered her a seat, and they found themselves on the couch._

_"My, Miss. Danvers! You look particularly radiant today. Could you be that happy to see me?" a part of her was saying that jokingly, but the other part caught her flirting shamelessly with her friend. She twitched a bit and bit her lower lip. It seemed as if Kara didn't notice, and Lena wasn't sure should she feel relieved or slightly disappointed._

_"I'm always happy to see you Lena." Kara's cheeks flushed a bit and she fixed her glasses nervously, dropping her gaze. Lena narrowed her eyes._

_"Did something happen?" she raised her famous eyebrow. Lena wasn't sure what kind of answer was she expecting if she was completely honest._

_"A-ah, not really just… Heh… There's this guy…"_

_Her heart sank a bit. She herself was surprised with what she felt, and she wouldn't be wrong if she said that it shocked her a bit. But, was it the shock of her feelings, or what she just heard…_

When she thinks about it now, she should have realized what the tingling in the back of her mind meant, the slight irritation she felt whenever Kara talked about Mon-El. Even though she couldn't find a perfectly normal reason for why he made her feel it, the annoyance was first response to the named man.

_Jealousy…_

Like that one time…

_Kara was sitting in front of her, waving her hands as she rambled about her boyfriend again, and Lena took another sip of her Café au lait as she looked at the blonde over the cup. She nodded couple of times in agreement to her argument and continued to listen to her friend patiently._

_"I mean… Mike can so childish sometimes! He's so… ugh!" Kara dropped her hands weakly._

_"What can I say Kara? Except, boys will be boys." Lena shrugged and offered her small smile._

_"Yeah… I bet Jack didn't go with 'boys will be boys' sticker." Kara looked at her and their eyes met, and Lena saw how her cheeks redden. "I-I mean, he was so charming, and poised and quite intelligent! And… Oh R-…gosh Lena I'm so sorry. I know it's been a short time since…-"_

_"It's alright Kara. Even though Jack was still very dear to me, I'm afraid that kind of spark was… left in the past." that ended the conversation. Lena just didn't want to go back there._

_She did kiss him, and for a moment she could feel her heart race just like it did before, when they were making small explosions in their university lab, after pulling all-nighter before going back to classes. But it just wasn't the same. The lab, the research, an experiment gone out of control ending on an old, already destroyed linoleum floor, late night kisses, not even Jack himself; all that did not belong in her world anymore, since the moment she decided to take over the company and move away._

_An awkward silence filled the air, and Lena watched as Kara fidgeted nervously._

_"Can you believe, the other night we watched…-"_

_Lena took another sip from her cup and just watched Kara. There was familiar feeling to being with her like this. It was as if she was right where she's supposed to be. Whole world would have stopped, and all the problem would disappear for a brief moment, when she was simply existing in this moment, with Kara. And she would find herself realizing again and again, how beautiful blonde is. Not just her look but… everything that Kara was. The way she fixed her glasses when she felt nervous, how she bites her lip when she thinks about something she adores - puppies and food, and how she smiles, she always smiles…_

_And it saddened Lena that this smile was twice bigger, twice radiant when she talked about Mike, than it was when it was just Lena. She just couldn't bring such smile to her face. Even so, she enjoyed seeing it._

_"What?" Kara said, smiling widely again. There it is…_

_"Pardon?"_

_"It's just, the look on your face…" Kara lifted her glasses a bit, dropping her gaze on the cup in front of her. "Nevermind…"_

_Another silence._

_"So he said, Mike I mean, that Britney and Justin shouldn't get back together! Like, she can do so much better.."_

_I know someone else who could… A though escaped from her unconscious, and Lena felt bad for being so mean._

_"I mean really! But you agree with me, right Lena? They're so perfect together!"_

_"Why, Miss. Danvers, do I dare to oppose you?" brunette joked._

_"Well, Miss. Luthor, I advise you against it. I can be pretty… intimidating." Kara's blue eyes fixed her green ones, shining like Adriatic sea watched from European coasts, on a bright, midday sun._

Lena traveled a lot. Her family was wealthy, after all. And Lillian preferred when she wasn't around, anyway. On her trips, she saw many beautiful things. But if she had to choose only one to put side by side with the loveliness and beauty of Kara's eyes…she couldn't find any.

Before she could become even more sappy, a knock on her doors snapped her from her thoughts. Lena shook her head a bit as she drained the scotch..- _which glass was this again?_ It was late, and Jess was probably here to remind her she should go home too. _On the other side, Jess usually didn't wait after the knock…_ though occurred her as she opened the doors. Only to meet the familiar blue. Sea stared into green moss. It felt as if Kara materialized straight out of Lena's thoughts.

"K-Kara?" Lena took a step back, swaying a bit, to let the named woman in.

"Yeah, I though you expected me?"  Kara marched towards the chair where she placed her coat and turned towards Lena again. "I figured I should show up like…" she pointed to her attire, blue cardigan over white shirt, and matching white pants. "Kara Danvers, rather than… Supergirl."

"No, yeah! It's fine I just…" Lena waved away nervously as she circled her desk and sat into her CEO chair. "I got absorbed in work. You know how it goes."

"Have you skipped your dinner again? Oh, gosh! I should have brought you something to eat!"

"It's okay, Kara. You're not obligated to feed me." Lena gave her small smile. _You weren't around for two months anyway._

It seemed as if Kara had the same though, cause Lena noticed how her jaw clenched slightly before she cleared her throat.

"So… you look well."

"Thank you, you're sweet, but I'm sure I look pretty much like a mess by now. You look good."

Awkward silence filled the space between them. _Why is this so hard? It's Kara, just… say something! What am I supposed to say to her?_

"Look, Lena, I prepared whole speech like, a month ago! But on my way here I just… I realized that no matter what I say it won't be enough, so I'll just come out and say it!" blonde jumped out of her chair and paced back and forth around her office, while Lena waited patiently. "Lena I'm so, So sorry!"

Named brunette shook her head and tried to speak but Kara interrupted her.

"Please let me finish. I… I had no right to blame you for a decision I made. You were tricked, and used, and I left you alone when you needed my support, that's why all that happened. If only I knew that Rhea was the one who..-" Lena raised her hand to stop her from further talk.

"It's okay, Kara. We could pass the blame back and forth, but… I'm not running away from my responsibility. I did you wrong. The moment I gave you that device…"

_Did you know he was dating Kara Danvers?_

"You.. Knew? Who I was?"

"I had my suspicions, yes. I wasn't hundredth percent sure."

"And you didn't hate me?"

"For what exactly?" Lena let out a painful laugh and reached for her glass but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't drink anymore." Kara let go as fast as she grabbed her, as if she burned herself. At that moment Lena wanted to drink more, just out of spite. But she figured she had enough of her childish for today.

"I said some awful things to you. I called you a Luthor." blonde was still not facing her, it seemed that Kara found Lena's office carpet pretty interesting all of a sudden.

"Well… I am an Luthor." Lena let out a chuckle and Kara finally looked at her. "And I told you my Luthor genes sometimes shine through." another wide grin.

"Le-na! Come on, don't joke like that." but Kara started laughing too.

"Really, Kara. Everything's fine. Let's stop acting like children in kindergarten and resolve this like grown-up people, as someone earlier said." Lena smirked, watching the blonde sweat a bit.

"So, you're not angry with me? You don't hate me?" and there it was, the puppy look Lena felt crush her willpower so many times before.

_Oh, darling… I just, still love you._

Lena never hated her, she highly doubted that she was capable of such thing. Hating Kara Danvers was simply impossible. Though she was hurt, very much. When words left Kara's lips, Lena felt like someone just poured an ice cold water over her. It froze her in spot. After hurt disappeared, self-loathing replaced it. She ruined Kara's life. She put her into tough position, and was responsible for not only emotional, but her physical injuries. Though, it was Rhea who did the hurting, but Lena couldn't help but feel like some of that pain was brought upon Kara from her hand.

And if it wasn't enough, being away from Kara made her realize all those confusing feelings whispering from the back of her mind. The reason why she choose to sacrifice Jack, and save Supergirl. Because, blonde superhero was the equation between her and Kara. And she tried to reason with herself many times, saying she only did it because it was the right thing. Because this world needed Supergirl.

But truth still stood, she was in love with her best friend. And she couldn't do anything to hurt Kara, or make her look bad in blonde's eyes. No matter how selfish and pathetic that sounded, that's how you act when you are… irrationally, out of you mind, in love with someone.

"Then, why were you ignoring me?" Kara raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"I was very busy." Lena said through a whisper, imitating conspiratorial voice.

"Really? Are you sure that's not just another one of your excuses? You do seem to use that one a lot." Kara smirked. Lena could practically feel her relaxing. And she noticed she was more relaxed too. With Kara, it was just that easy.

"Miss. Danvers… Are you calling me a liar again?"

"I sure am, Miss. Luthor."

"And, are you aware of the punishment for perjury?" Lena was now standing right in front of the blonde with her arms crossed, and smirk of satisfaction on her face. But Kara was still taller, even when Lena wore heals. She had to lift her chin up to meet that blue gaze.

"Are you?" Kara retored. Her eyes were fixing Lena's through the glasses, and she had no intention of looking away. This somehow turned into straight on staring contest.

"Oh my, that's the Girl of Steel."

"Aha! I heard people call me something like that." Kara's smile widened. She grabbed Lena's arm as brunette swayed a bit again. It seemed that scotch was finally doing it's job.

"Well, I do feel the need to warn you, Supergirl… Shackles to not intimidate me." and there she was, slightly tipsy, flirting with her friend. _How much lower could you fall, Lena_?

Kara's eyes widened and deep blush rose to her cheeks, and then she burst out into laughter, which Lena couldn't help but follow.

_What would you say…_

When she opened her eyes as she stopped laughing, Kara was still in front of her, still smiling. And there it was….

The smile that was twice bigger…

The smile that was twice as radiant…

"You're impossible." Kara said and grabbed both Lena's arms as she pulled her into hug, gently.

"I've been told." Lena answered. She let herself fall into the hug, wrapping her arms around the blonde, holding her tight.

_How would you feel…_

"And incredibly stubborn." Kara added. Lena could feel how Kara laid chin on her shoulder, burying her nose into Lena's hair which muffled the sound of her voice.

"That too." Lena chuckled.

"I'm really sorry."

"Kara…"

"No, please, let me keep repeating it until I die."

Lena had no other choice but to laugh into Kara's shoulder. Blonde's strong hands held her tight while she was shaking in laughter.

"I've missed you." Blonde admitted sincerely.

"I know. I'm sorry." she heard Kara chuckle, but she still didn't pull away from the hug.

_How would you feel?_

"I've missed you too. Very much." she added quietly. Yet she knew that blonde could hear her very well.

_If I told you I loved you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it... I really do!  
> New work is in progress, along with couple more ideas... which I'm still not sure about, but will put an info at the... erm, the profile, or however you call it... ?  
> Later! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone reading these rambles??!
> 
> *this is the verse from a poem "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allan Poe. Apparently, I keep accidentally quoting it, without intention. It's stuck in my brain, I guess. xD
> 
> For those of you, who think that what happened to Kara was alcohol induced hallucination: welcome, appreciating-good-drink-here-and-there fellows!  
> For those of you who think that it was because of alien: welcome, extraterrestrial-life-form-adoring fellows!  
> For those who were under impression that it's something else: Welcome! Tell me your opinions! :D
> 
> Oh, and, I guess someone will find my view of Danvers sisters wrong... like I messed up Alex? I really hope I didn't! I'll be glad to elaborate, if necessary.
> 
> Ugh... just, stay tuned for chapter two! :D


End file.
